


Friends Don't Do What We Do - Reddie

by kimbaehyungie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbaehyungie/pseuds/kimbaehyungie
Summary: Richie buys Eddie an ice cream cone. Eddie doesn't have money to repay him. Richie makes a proposal to settle the debt.





	Friends Don't Do What We Do - Reddie

Richie walked towards the bench with two ice cream cones in his hands. Richie outstretched his hand and offered one to Eddie who was fumbling for something in his fanny pack.  
"Here. I got one for you if you want it. I used my allowance but its whatever, you can pay me back." Richie stated proudly while waving the cone in front of Eddies face.

Eddie looked up after finding his pill and grabbed the ice cream from Richie's hand.  
"Thanks....but I don't have any money..." Eddie sighed, "I can't pay you back so I won't eat it if you don't want me to..."

"Woah I was partly joking." Richie quickly interjected. He looked down, then looked at Eddie mischievously. "But I know one way..."  
Eddie stopped mid-lick and looked at Richie. "Like what?"

Richie shrugged and started licking his ice cream. "Ah never mind Eds, you'd probably be too chicken."  
Eddie quickly got defensive. "How do you know?! You won't say what it is!"

Richie ignored his outburst and turned to face Eddie.  
"Eddie...have you ever...like..kissed someone?" Richie swallowed and waiting anxiously for Eddie's reply, afraid it was going to be a yes.

Eddie's face flushed red. "Uh...no...uh... wait! Where did this come from all of a sudden? Have you?"  
Richie sighed in relief. "Well, yeah. Of course!", he lied.

Eddie's face twisted downwards in disappointment. "Oh...well who?"  
Without hesitation Richie spurted "Last night, your mom was so tender an--"

"Shut up Richie! God, I can't believe I fell for that bullshit again." Eddie exhaled sharply. "So you haven't huh?"  
Richie giggled. "No. Do you wanna...maybe...kiss? Y'know just-just to see what it's like...so we are prepared..." Richie could feel his heart skipping, awaiting Eddie's response.  
Eddie dropped his ice cream and clutched his chest. 

"What like here? Like now? In the open in the park with people like for real Richie this is..." Eddie had to take a puff from his inhaler and started coughing wildly.  
"Woah calm down Eddie, it's not a big deal. Look, we could go to the library. No one is usually there since near closing time..." Richie assured him.

Eddie took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Okay but..only to test it out...." 

Richie tossed the rest of his melting ice cream in the trash and hopped on his bike. Eddie zipped up his fanny pack and followed Richie to the library.

Upon entering the library, the librarian at the table gave them a stern look. "20 minutes to closing boys." She gestured towards the clock and looked down at her newspaper.  
"Yes ma'am" Eddie replied politely. 

Richie felt his heart pounding has he guided Eddie to the last row of bookshelves. He walked to the end of the row and stopped. Eddie nervously met his gaze and closed his eyes.

"So...like this?" Eddie felt his heart in his throat as he puckered his lips.

Richie struggled to breath as he stood in front of his crush, who was waiting to be kissed by him.  
"Okay Eddie...r-ready?" Richie froze in place, his nerves getting the best of him.

Eddie nodded. "I'm ready."  
Richie placed his hands on Eddie's shoulders and began breathing heavily. "Eds I ....I dunno if..." Richie kept looking at Eddie's lips and trying to make himself move towards them.

Eddie opened his eyes. "Why are you being such a wuss?" he teased. "Here, I'll make it easy for you."  
Eddie grabbed Richie's face and pulled it towards him. Richie blushed as he felt Eddie's lips press against his. 

Richie savored the moment and kept still. The kiss lasted 10 seconds but it was the best 10 seconds of his short life.  
Eddie broke the kiss and looked to Richie, hoping he would say something. 

"Thanks for repaying me for the ice cream Eds." Richie joked, blushing all the while.  
Eddie looked hurt. "So kissing me was only worth 40 cents? Are you shitting me right now?!" 

"It's a joke... it was nice." Richie admitted, placing his hand on Eddie's cheek. "Wanna do it again?"  
Eddie blushed and gasped loudly. "You're serious?!"  
Richie nodded "Only if you want to..."

Eddie thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind...and then...not just today if it was...more later on...y'know...like friends do..."  
Richie laughed. "Eds, friends don't do what we do. But..we don't have to tell anyone."

Eddie agreed. "Right. So like, secret...kissing friends that are guys. Got ya."  
Richie bent down and kissed Eddie's cheek. "It also doesn't have to be on the mouth every time."  
Eddie smiled and grabbed Richie's hand. "Let's get out of here before the old lady comes to find us."


End file.
